


[Podfic] The Only Other Sound | written by kaesaria

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Captivity, Dark, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Mental Instability, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stream of Consciousness, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Hang on, Tony, we’re coming, Steve says, but he doesn’t say it.





	[Podfic] The Only Other Sound | written by kaesaria

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Only Other Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002846) by [kaesaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaesaria/pseuds/kaesaria). 



> Recorded for the captivity square for my hc-bingo card. Thanks kaesaria for letting me record this!
> 
> I didn't make a podfic cover for this because the fic was inspired by [ranoutofrun](http://ranoutofrun.tumblr.com/)'s lovely, creepy [art](http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/post/150208967424/cap-im-tiny-rb-round-13-marvel).

## Streaming

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/w62qcr8f8cco2vm/The_Only_Other_Sound.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/531bp7wwu2tfjm3/The_Only_Other_Sound.m4b)
  * Audiofic Archive: [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442016091902.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442016091903.zip)
  * **Size:** 5MB/2MB | **Duration:** 0:05:05 




End file.
